


【铁all】我的一个土豪朋友

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 论坛体，ID对照见文末





	【铁all】我的一个土豪朋友

****

1L 很难捞的SR  
大家晚安。  
想向各位求教，我有个很有钱的朋友总是送我礼物，最近我想着要还礼，但又不知道怎么还比较好，诸位有什么礼物推荐吗？

2L  
真好啊，我也想要天天送我礼物的有钱朋友！！  
请问楼主哪里能搞到这样的朋友，是国家分配的吗（  
既然是你朋友你肯定知道他喜欢什么，那就投其所好呗

3L 自古弓兵多挂逼  
说好的一起开帖提问SR你怎么抢跑！  
帮楼主补充一下情况，土豪的爱好要么太复杂了我们高攀不起，要么太质朴了搞不出惊喜，我们真的很难做  
说实话我们倒是有一位高攀得起他的爱好的朋友，但这位朋友也很苦恼他们成天混在一起折腾共同爱好，还搞出了特别惊天动地的成果，以至于在这方面已经没什么发挥空间了

4L 干了这杯伏特加  
@自古弓兵多挂逼 你还不是跟着抢跑？发现了也不知道艾特大家一下  
@草莓派不加草莓 @托锤天王 @维罗妮卡 @私人绅士 @黑黑的天空低垂 @超酷的军火库 点名了，各位到齐了没

5L 自古弓兵多挂逼  
@干了这杯伏特加 我真心觉得你一口气把大家都艾特来会吓跑本来想帮忙的热心网友的……

6L   
本热心网友表示真的有被吓到，这是什么情况，某慷慨土豪的朋友集体策划要给土豪送礼，然后大家都不知道要送什么？

7L   
看1L我还以为是无中生友炫富帖，结果点进来看见一串ID其中还有好几个熟悉的名字……原来这几个人都认识而且还有同一个土豪朋友？！

8L 黑黑的天空低垂  
我来了！！！刚下课看到消息立刻赶到现场！！

9L 自古弓兵多挂逼  
然而万能的网友们还并没有给出建议.jpg

10L   
呃，既然你们这么多人凑在一起想送他礼物，不然就凑一起搞个大的呗？这样气氛也热闹，也不会出现几个人之间送重复的尴尬，想出一个礼物方案也比想出这么多个要容易——我真是太机智了！！  
不过具体搞什么大礼物我也说不上来，我尽力了，剩下的交给11L

11L   
忽然被楼上委以重任？？？  
我建议肉偿吧，道歉（和道谢）的时候把胸部露出来是常识

12L  
11L快醒醒，要是就楼主一个也就算了，你看看4L艾特的那一大堆人，就算他们想送土豪吃得消吗

13L 干了这杯伏特加  
据我猜测，我觉得他可以。

14L 超酷的军火库  
据我了解，他八成可以。

15L 草莓派不加草莓  
据我经验，他应该可以。

16L 私人绅士  
据我分析，他确实可以。

17L   
楼上四位这是集体开车吗

18L 维罗妮卡  
只要抱着严谨认真的科学态度就不能算开车

19L 自古弓兵多挂逼  
还差一个就到齐了，@托锤天王 人呢

20L 维罗妮卡  
@自古弓兵多挂逼 都到了，他正在我这儿窥屏

21L 很难捞的SR  
差不多就是6楼说的情况了，我们集体策划想送某人礼物。这个问题的难点在于  
第一，绝大部分东西他都不缺，所以单纯是价格昂贵的礼物没什么意义（太贵的东西我们确实也承担不起）  
第二，虽然我有自信我们是最了解他的一群人，但也不一定都能跟得上他的思路，很难讲清楚他真的想要什么  
第三，我们之前线下讨论之后一致通过的结果是不想送太草率和敷衍的礼物，因为他给我们的东西都令人印象深刻，我们想着至少也要让他印象深刻才行。

22L   
楼主这是什么迷幻的打字速度……

23L  
楼主是做什么职业的啊，总感觉下一秒要做个给土豪送什么礼物好的计划书了

24L  
有没有多一点点资讯，比如土豪平时都给你们送什么？  
贫穷局限了我的想象力，难道真的是送房送车什么的吗

25L 干了这杯伏特加  
严格意义上来说，我们中的大部分都住在他的房子里

26L 维罗妮卡  
出门也可以用他的车

27L   
好奇一下各位的性别？也比较方便我们构思，土豪男的女的？你们呢？

28L 超酷的军火库  
@干了这杯伏特加 和@草莓派不加草莓 是女士，剩下的都是男的  
土豪也是男的

29L  
……所以一个ID叫干了这杯伏特加的是个女的，一个ID叫维罗妮卡的是个男的  
摇头.gif  
真是上网不网骗等于浪费电

30L 维罗妮卡  
我这算什么网骗，土豪以前闲着没事逛这个论坛的时候ID叫性感小野猫

31L  
刚想说你们可以给土豪送点饱含沉甸甸心意的温馨礼物的我默默把刚才那句话给删掉了  
这个土豪的品位大概不是我可以理解的

32L  
都住土豪的房子里……请问你们是他的后宫吗（不要打我我自行了断）

33L  
我更想知道正宫是谁（搓手）

34L 很难捞的SR  
要说他平时都送我们什么的话，说起来其实也挺正常的，没有送房送车那么夸张，比如他送过我一套……衣服，他自己设计自己做的  
还批评之前另一个朋友送我的衣服，说他那套才比较适合我

35L   
33楼你看啊，显然，楼主是正宫

36L 黑黑的天空低垂  
我收到的也是……衣服！和楼主的一样是土豪先生自己设计自己做的，很有他的特色，一眼就能看出来是谁的作品

37L   
自己设计衣服还自己做，土豪的业余爱好果然比较独特  
不知道楼上两位有没有听过一句话，男人送你衣服是想亲手把它脱下来xxx

38L 超酷的军火库  
我也有一套……衣服，其实本意不是做给我的，但他默许我拿走了

39L 维罗妮卡  
我也算是有一套吧，不过主要是他在穿

40L   
？？？我开始感到迷惑了，这是个什么喜欢做衣服的奇妙土豪

41L 私人绅士  
这么说来的话，我负责管理他的衣柜。

42L 草莓派不加草莓  
我也收到过衣服，还不止一次，不过我最喜欢的礼物其实是他送的一场烟花。

43L 私人绅士  
@草莓派不加草莓 啊，我对此也表示印象深刻

44L   
破案了，42L才是正宫

45L 自古弓兵多挂逼  
我的虽然不是衣服，不过……小饰品，勉强也算吧

46L 干了这杯伏特加  
我的也是小饰品，一个意思。

47L  
等等45L，人家伏特加是妹子收土豪的小饰品也就算了，你一个男的是收了什么饰品！

48L 自古弓兵多挂逼  
男的就不能收饰品了吗！楼主也收过！还天天戴在手上！

49L  
这楼的走向真是令我不断动摇，完全不敢站定正宫

50L 超酷的军火库  
等等我们这就被默认为是后宫了吗？？

51L   
不管是不是后宫都好棒啊呜呜呜  
有个大房子让大家一起住，喜欢给朋友量身定做衣服和小玩意儿，还有送你一场烟花这种浪漫操作，我也想要这种土豪朋友呜呜呜

52L 很难捞的SR  
不是我想自夸什么，不过你不一定受得了他。

53L 草莓派不加草莓  
嗯哼，虽然我想说他真的很好，但人好不代表好相处

54L  
让我有这种朋友，他干什么我都可以忍！

55L  
54楼一看就缺乏人生经验，你抱着这种心态是交不到土豪朋友的  
人家要是想要能忍的直接养条狗不比和人类社交来得轻松愉快多了吗

56L  
狗还有毛，你有毛吗（）

57L  
欸，要不你们给土豪买个什么宠物呗？猫猫狗狗或者土豪有什么喜欢的动物都行，正好你们不是住在一起嘛，就和土豪一起养，岂不是又温馨又有意义

58L  
是啊，还可以满足土豪的爱好，让他给宠物做点小帽子小衣服小背包什么的，每天换着穿

59L 私人绅士  
这是个好主意，容我去询问一下他想要什么类型的宠物

60L 自古弓兵多挂逼  
终于看到希望的曙光了，不过咱们这么多人送一只是不是寒酸了点？

61L 托锤天王  
这有什么难的，他喜欢什么，我们送一群不就好了

62L 黑黑的天空低垂  
好主意！我等不及要挑了，不知道土豪先生会喜欢什么，猫还是狗？或者说不定他喜欢爬宠？

63L 私人绅士  
他说他想养龙。

64L   
……一瞬间忽然感受到了土豪的朋友们的心累

65L   
想养龙怎么了，我也想养龙（你快醒醒

66L 托锤天王  
如果有人告诉我哪儿有的话，我可以去试试看抓一只来

67L 很难捞的SR  
@私人绅士 麻烦你再问问除了龙之外他还想养什么

68L 私人绅士  
他的第二备选项是奇美拉，第三是鹰头马身有翼兽

69L 很难捞的SR  
好了你不用说了剩下的我们都懂了

70L 黑黑的天空低垂  
奇美拉……我们说不定可以搞搞基因工程？我觉得理论上来说这是可行的

71L 维罗妮卡  
@黑黑的天空低垂 孩子，如果可以的话，他自己早就造出来养了

72L 托锤天王  
@维罗妮卡 所言极是。

73L  
我有个好主意，我感觉这位土豪心理年龄不是很大，他内心深处像小孩子一样希望喜欢的人全部能陪在自己身边，能一直和他玩下去  
他现在就是想通过把你们收为后宫（划掉）的方式保证一直和你们在一起吧  
所以你们就抽一天或者几天的空！痛痛快快陪他玩！要养宠物也行要肉体交流也行要彻夜聊天也行，谈谈奇美拉能不能造出来也行  
金钱连情人都能买到，但买不到玩伴！（开始胡扯）

74L 很难捞的SR  
诸位，到我房间来，开个会，商讨一下73L的方案  
在此代表我们所有人感谢一下73楼的朋友，我觉得你的这个主意相当好

75L  
哇，祝楼主还有朋友们和土豪玩得愉快！！

76L   
同预祝，顺便能不能让我蹭个欧气让我遇到这样的土豪朋友  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
102L  
一个星期过去了，楼里都是羡慕嫉妒恨的  
有没有楼主或者朋友们来repo一下啊！！！和土豪玩得怎么样了？

103L 干了这杯伏特加  
其实因为工作原因，我们都不太能走得开，大家基本上都得保持随时待命状态，所以我们也就没考虑旅游什么的，就在家里和土豪疯玩，这几天晚上差不多都是这样  
楼主现在是来不了了，他正和土豪缠绵着呢。他就算不是正宫也能排个宠妃。

104L   
啊，有人现身repo了  
@干了这杯伏特加 你们都陪土豪玩啥啦

105L 干了这杯伏特加  
很多，有和他一起拼乐高的，还有带自己酿的酒和他一醉方休的，比较危险的是真的和他认真开始研究奇美拉的，要是被我发现他俩成功了我可能需要大义灭亲为民除害

106L 干了这杯伏特加  
哦我本人陪他玩了拿身上衣服当赌注的扑克，战况非常激烈，几轮之后土豪输得连裤子都不剩

107L 干了这杯伏特加  
但谁也没想到的是，我们所有人的礼物都被@草莓派不加草莓 的给比下去了  
是个相当令人惊喜的意外

108L  
是什么是什么？我好好奇啊啊啊啊请务必要说出来

109L 干了这杯伏特加  
土豪得等九个月之后才能收到这份礼物。  
不过现在他已经乐疯了。  
懂？

**Author's Note:**

> 很难捞的SR：队长  
> 干了这杯伏特加：寡姐  
> 黑黑的天空低垂：小虫  
> 维罗妮卡：班纳  
> 自古弓兵多挂逼：鹰眼  
> 托锤天王：索尔  
> 超酷的军火库：罗迪  
> 草莓派不加草莓：小辣椒  
> 私人绅士：贾维斯


End file.
